


Jealousy

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “I’m not jealous...”...“Okay maybe just a little bit.”—Craig Tucker didn’t do jealous. But for some unknown reason when he saw Tweek laughing because of the new kid it hit him like a ton of bricks and he hated it.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

Craig couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tweek. Science class was one of his favorite subjects but for some reason he couldn’t get over the fact that Tweek was paired with the new kid. Tweek was always his science lab partner and he had been ever since they got together in fifth grade. But there it was again. That ping of jealousy that ran through him when the new kid touched Tweek’s shoulder, when he made Tweek laugh, made him smile.

“Dude,” Clyde flicked Craig’s arm, bringing him out of his gaze. The taller of the two blinked and looked down at Clyde.

“Don’t ‘dude’ me,” Craig practically growled.

“Well you’ve been distracted by your boyfriend all of class and I’d like to get this lab done.”

Craig rolled his eyes. How could he not get distracted by his boyfriend? He was working with someone who wasn’t him and it... hurt. It shouldn’t but it did. Craig hated it. He hated everything about this situation. And it was also incredibly clear that Clyde was sick of Craig.

“Am I doing this by myself?”

That got his attention. Craig was not about to let Clyde do the lab on his own. He had seen how it went with Token... and let’s just say it wasn’t the best way to have a lab go in class. Plus Craig liked science, he was good at science. He wanted to work at NASA after all.

“Not a chance Donovan.”

— — —

It was hard to keep his mind focused on the papers in front of him but he did it. He managed to pull through until the end of the day. But the second the bell rang he walked right up to Tweek and laced their fingers together and kissed him forcefully on the lips in the middle of their science classroom. And the simple gesture caught Tweek off guard.

“Ack! Craig!” Tweek practically shoved him away. It was an instinct. “What’re you doing?”

“Holding your hand?” Craig knew what he was doing. And it was so out of character for him but it was to prove a point to this new kid.

“I meant the kiss Craig, what the hell was that?”

“Hey I’m going to head out Tweek,” the new kid, Craig thinks his name is Josh, quickly gathered his things, “just text me later so we can discuss our English project.”

English project.

There it was again. That surge of jealousy that ran through Craig’s body. He grit his teeth together and grabbed Tweek’s hand a little tighter.

Craig watched as he walked away, the scowl never leaving his face as his eyes followed him. Then he felt a shove and his fingers come undone from his boyfriend’s.

“What the hell is wrong with you Craig?” Tweek sounded so mad. Why was he mad?

“Me? What the hell is wrong with you?” He couldn’t help himself from getting angry.

“What was that just now huh?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me what was so damn funny that had you laughing and smiling all throughout class?”

“Wha—“ Tweek wanted to be mad at Craig for being an asshole but he couldn’t. “Craig are you jealous?” 

“Fuck no...” Craig could feel his face heating up. And from the way Tweek was looking at him made him realize he was, in fact, blushing. “Maybe.”

The smile that lined Tweek’s features made Craig’s heart melt. It was bright and cheerful and so full of love. Craig kind of felt stupid that he was getting jealous. “You have no reason to be jealous Craig. Brian” that was his name. But it’s not like it really mattered honestly, “is just in my group in English. And I didn’t think it would be an issue if I helped him out in science today.” Tweek laced his fingers back with Craig’s and led him out of the classroom.

“But you’re always my partner,” there was that tone of jealousy again. “Why’d you work with him today instead of me?”

“Well...” Tweek stood on his tiptoes and gave Craig a gentle kiss on the lips. “Maybe it’s because I have a good teacher?”

Good teacher? Good teach— oh. OH! Tweek was talking about him. Craig had taught Tweek everything he knew about science. And that alone made Craig smile.

— — —

They held hands the whole way home. It was a routine they had. And since it was a Friday Tweek was staying over. Another tradition. Craig cherished their time together and Tweek did too. They were inseparable ever since they got together.

When they walked inside the Tucker’s front door Tweek’s phone went off with the soft chime that indicated a text message had just been delivered. Craig watched as Tweek unlocked his phone and smiled down at the text.

Why was he smiling?

Tweek responded quickly before Craig sat next to him on the couch. And he pocketed his phone even quicker. 

“Who was that?”

“Brian.”

Craig clenched his jaw again. Why did Brian make Tweek smile? How did he make Tweek smile?

“I told you not to worry about him Craig, he’s just a friend is all.” Tweek placed a gentle hand on Craig’s knee and made him look at him. “What’s up with you?”

Craig didn’t say anything. Instead he placed both of his hands on Tweek’s cheeks and captured Tweek’s lips with his own, knocking him backwards on the couch. It was times like these Craig was thankful that his parents were at work and that Tricia was doing after school study sessions.

“Craig,” Tweek’s voice was quiet against Craig’s lips.

“What?” There was just a hint of irritation in his voice. He pulled away from Tweek’s lips slowly before looking down at him briefly. Tweek’s face was flushed. His breathing was heavy. And his eyes were lidded.

“What’s up with you today?”

“You’re mine Tweek. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

“Craig,” Tweek gasped out when he felt Craig kiss his earlobe and give it a light tug with his teeth.

“Don’t talk.” He sounded much more possessive than usual. He didn’t intend on that to happen but it just sort of did.

He trailed his lips down to Tweek’s neck. And he bit down gently. When he lifted his head he saw the fresh light purple mark on his boyfriend’s pale freckled skin.

“Craig—“ Tweek, as much as he hated to do this, pushed Craig off of him and sat up. He rubbed his neck and smiled softly at his boyfriend. Both of their faces red and their breathing erratic. “Listen to me you big dummy.” It was Tweek’s turn to be a little flirty. He stood up and walked behind Craig on the couch, earning him a look from his boyfriend. “Everyone already knows I’m yours. I’ve been yours since the fifth grade.”

“I—“ Craig was at a literal loss for words. He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt jealous over Tweek being friends with the new kid. Craig didn’t have any issues with any of Tweek’s other friends. But then again Tweek was friends with the girls and Clyde, Token and Jimmy. Craig never had anyone to be jealous of before.

Craig felt Tweek press a gentle kiss to his shoulder blade. It was enough to earn a soft hum from the blacked haired teen. So were all the kisses Tweek was lining up the side of Craig’s neck before he felt his boyfriend’s teeth sink down into his skin. 

“That’s so people know you’re mine.” Tweek’s voice tickled his ear. But Craig couldn’t help but smile. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to be jealous if he knew Tweek would always come back. 

And he knew he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another prompt I got from a tumblr user who asked if I could combine 4 different ones together... So I did.
> 
> I had fun writing this one so I hope you guys had fun reading it and I thank you for taking some time out of your day to read it.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
